Amour
by Hollarinax
Summary: Tugger and Bombalurina's relationship from the very beginning to the present, with all the stuff inbetween, read the AN for more info!
1. Who're you?

**Coo-eeee! I'm back after exams (which i'm pretty sure i've failed) but I'll worry about that later .. I'm just glad they're over! :D Wookay, I started writing this during study leave and just added bits to it everyday so it might be a bit all over the joint. This is gonna be a long one dudes, but i've got alot of ideas planned for it, so don't be put off by the first chapter! I don't want to give the whole thing away, but there'll be a storyline with other couples in this too (but it mainly focuses on Bomba and Tugger) Anyway I think that's enough rambling for one day, on with the fic;**

_Remember_ the first day we met? It was the day I found a real home, I was accepted, I was _someone_. But It was the day I met him. Nothing compares to that. If I hadn't met him, I can't imagine what life would be like. You can't forget days like that. I know I won't anyway .. no, i'll never forget the day I clapped eyes on that black, leopard spotted kitten, and I don't think he'll let me forget it either. He was always a cheeky little bugger. A handsome one at that. Strange how things just don't change, huh ..

*** * ***

'I found thum 'it the train station sur. Nae names 'ur nuffin.' a ginger striped tom whispered, speaking in a bizzare accent that neither kitten had heard before.

'No parents?' a deep but hearty voice aked.

'Not that a' know of sur. They wur jus' lyin' there.' he replied, staring at the kittens, shaking his head in disbelief that someone could just abandon them. His face was quite old, but his eyes were welcoming. The kittens knew they were in safe hands.

'They're only newborns.' a leopard spotted queen said sadly. 'The poor things are shivering Deuteronomy and I don't think they've been fed since the birth.' she added, concerned for the two kittens.

'Wit dae you suggest we dae sur?' the ginger tom asked anxiously.

A large tom, apparently called Deuteronomy, ambled towards the kittens and tickled underneath their chins, which made them purr contentedly. He smiled warmly, 'We'll have a naming ceremony tomorrow morning, raise them as Jellicle, unless they choose to leave when they age. Jenny, will you take care of them until then?'

'Of course.' Jenny gently picked up the two kittens from the ginger tom and cradled them in her arms, 'Come on darlings.' she whispered, and carried them to her den.

'It's a real shame. Two beautiful kittens.' Deuteronomy sighed.

'Thur save now sur. They'll be happy here.' the ginger tom said, patting Deuteronomy on the back.

'Yes, thank you for bringing them here Skimbleshanks.'

'Nae bother sur.'

'Now you go back to your den and get a rest, you must be tired after your trip.'

'I'll doubt that I'll be gettin' much sleep with all the kittens runnin' aboot the den, Deuteronomy!' Skimbleshanks chuckled.

The old tom laughed heartily, 'I'll gather the rest of the Jellicles for the naming ceremony, now put your paws up Skimbleshanks.'

'Aye sur, I'll see ye later.'

*** * ***

Jenny placed the tiny kittens in a basket with her and Skimbleshanks' kitten and Deuteronomy's three sons who were all huddled together, snoring softly.

The crimson kitten opened her eyes slowly and mewed at Jenny, before crawling next to Deuteronomy's youngest son and settling down between him and her sister. Jenny smiled lovingly at the two newborns, 'Goodnight darlings, sweet dreams.' she whispered and crept out of the room to avoid waking them and sat in her favourite cushion for a well deserved cat nap. Just as she settled down she jumped in surprise when she heard the door open, and stared at it in startled horror;

'Sorry for coming so late Jenny.' Deuteronomy whispered in his deep voice.

The Gumbie cat sighed deeply in relief, 'You frightened me!' she scolded.

'Sorry Jenny, where are the kittens?'

'I've put them to sleep in my den.'

'Jenny you're an angel, what would I do without you.'

Jenny blushed and swatted Deuteronomy away, 'Ohh don't be silly Deuteronomy.'

Deuteronomy smiled warmly at her, 'The naming ceremony will take place at dawn tomorrow, would you have the kittens ready for then?'

'Of course.'

Deuteronomy stared down at the kittens lovingly. 'Have Munkustrap and Tugger been alright? I've not seen them much since .. since she left.' he sighed remorsefully.

'They've been fine. Munkustrap and Alonzo are always playing fighting games together - they are tribe leaders in the making,' she giggled. 'And Tugger's always playing tag with Admetus and Plato. I must say, I'm glad that these princesses have arrived, my Teazer has been very lonely.' Jenny said wistfully, staring at the tiger striped tabby princess who was lying on her back with her arms and legs sprawled out across her area of the basket, her mouth agape and escaping loud snorts.

Deuteronomy nodded, 'Yes, I see a future for them here.' he replied, staring at his son Tugger who was cuddled into the red kitten, 'I'm sure they'll be very happy here.'

*** * ***

Jenny opened her eyes and noticed the sun seeping through the cracks of rubbish that made the walls of her den. 'Oh Rumpus, i've slept in!' she groaned tiredly and scurried into her bedroom to collect the two kittens. She picked up the little black and gold one and held her in one arm and stared down at the little red one, who was lying awkwardly beneath Tugger, her paw resting on his back. She edged her paw carefully between them, feeling the warmth of their stomachs. She lifted the red kitten slowly and held her in her spare arm. She padded across the room, 'Where are you going?' Jenny spun round and smiled at Tugger who was sitting in the basket, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'I'll be back soon, petal.'

'Can I come with you?'

'No honey, I'm just popping out to get some breakfast, now try to get back to sleep and there'll be some yummy mouse waiting for you when you wake up, mm?'

Tugger nodded excitedly and collapsed into the basket, scrambling between Munkustrap and Plato for heat.

Jenny sighed, little did she know that the breakfast to come would be one she would never forget.

*** * ***

'Sorry I'm late Deuteronomy. Tugger woke up as I was leaving.' she sat the kittens down and wiped droplets of sweat from her forehead.

'That's quite alright Jenny, you're here now.' Deuteronomy smiled and turned to the two kittens, who were staring at him with wide eyes.

'We're gathered today to name these kittens and celebrate as they become Jellicle.' Deuteronomy picked up the little black and gold kitten and tickled her nose, 'I name you Demeter, may your kind and peaceful nature light up wherever you go.' Demeter licked his paw as he placed her back onto the ground.

He picked up the red kitten 'And I name you Bombalurina. Your beauty will earn the affection from others, but above all, your passionate personality will shine through and earn these people's trust and devotion.' Bombalurina smiled and nuzzled his arm to show her gratitude.

'And Jenny, would you do the honour of caring for these kittens?'

'I'd be more than happy to.' she smiled sweetly.

'C'mon lovies, breakfast time.' Bombalurina and Demeter mewed happily as Jenny lifted them into her arms and walked to her den. She crept into the room incase any of the kittens were asleep, but they were huddled around Skimbleshanks listening attentively to his latest tales from the railways. Jenny smiled and shut the door quietly.

'Morning my sweets.' she cooed.

'Morning Jenny!' the kittens shouted in unison, crowding around her feet and rubbing their heads against her affectionately. Jenny placed Bombalurina and Demeter on the ground and the rest of the kittens stared at them curiously.

'Mornin' love.' Skimbleshanks smiled, nuzzling his mate. 'Good morning.' she replied chipperly. 'I've got to go doon to the railway again, will you be awrite lookin' after the kits on your own?' Skimbleshanks asked, glancing down at the mass of kittens at their feet.

'Of course darling.' she nodded, and kissed him on the cheek before he left.

Skimble grinned, 'See you later kits!' he called, embracing them all in a group cuddle.

'Bye Skimble!' they waved at the ginger tom cutely as he walked out of the door before continuing to stare at the new kittens who were cowered behind Jenny.

'Oh, This is Bombalurina and Demeter.' Jenny added, pushing the two kittens forward from behind her to introduce them to the rest of the kittens. 'They're new.'

A small tiger striped tabby princess stepped forward, 'Allo, Oi'm Rumpleteazer, It's noice to meet ya both!' she grinned.

'Always the bold one,' Jenny chuckled, ruffling her daughter's head fur, 'This is Alonzo.' Jenny said patting a black and white tom, who smiled shyly at the two new kittens. 'These two are Admetus and Plato.' she tapped two white and brown patched toms. 'And this is Munkustrap.' she said finally, gesturing to a silver and black tabby tom. 'Hello!' he said cheerfully.

Bombalurina and Demeter smiled coyly at the kittens and gripped onto eachother's paws, never wanting to let go.

'Now, time for breakfast!' she beamed, clapping her paws together.

'I want mouse!' pouted Admetus.

'I want doesn't get darling!' Jenny scolded, placing her paws on her hips.

'Please?' he added innocently.

'That's better.' she smiled, retrieving the mice. The kittens sat around the table, bouncing up and down as they waited for breakfast. Jenny placed them on the table and stared at the kittens admirably as they shared the mouse platter. 'Tuck in dears.' she urged Bombalurina and Demeter who were staring at the rest of the kittens with confused expressions. They nodded and picked up the pieces of mice gingerly and began to eat it. 'Nom nom nom!' Rumpleteazer giggled, spraying chewed pieces of mouse from her mouth, apparently enjoying her breakfast.

The kittens devoured their breakfast hastily and licked their lips happily, savouring the taste of the mouse. 'Can we go and play now Jenny?' asked Plato politely.

'Have you finished your breakfast?' she asked, picking up their plates to wash them.

'Yeees.' they all groaned.

'Alright then, but be careful!' she warned, watching them from the doorway as they scampered out into the junkyard. 'Are you coming out too Bomba?' Demeter asked.

'I've not finished my breakfast Dem, I'll be out soon.' Demeter nodded and padded out of the den to join the rest of the kittens. Bombalurina smiled at the little princess and noticed a figure appear in the doorway, rubbing their eyes tiredly.

'Morning Tugger, nice of you to join us!' Jenny chuckled, lifting him to a chair at the table. He grumbled something under his breath and picked up a piece of mouse, catching a glimpse of Bombalurina sitting next to him.

'Who're you?' he asked curiously.

'Bombalurina.' she grinned. 'That's a stupid name.' he scoffed.

'What's your name?' she asked, hurt by the tom's words.

'Rum Tum Tugger.' he replied confidently, sticking his tiny chest out. Bombalurina giggled, 'Rum Tum Tugger? What kind of name is that?'

'The best!' he replied shakily.

'In lie land?' she sneered.

Tugger scowled at her and pouted his lips. He picked up a piece of mouse and threw it at her, rolling about in hysterics as it smacked off her head.

'You've asked for it mister!' she growled and began throwing the mouse back at him.

Tugger ducked and raced under the table and began launching his breakfast at her, which landed across the walls each time she dodged the pieces of meat.

'Bombalurina, Rum Tum Tugg-' Jenny walked into the den from the kitchen and stopped as she entered the room. Scanning it in sheer horror. She looked to the floor to see Bombalurina and Tugger sitting innocently in the middle of it, scraps of their breakfast stuck in their fur. 'What happened here?' she asked softly, grimacing as she noticed the state of her velvet cushions.

'It was her!'

'It was him!'

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.' she shrieked, looking down at the kittens who were gazing at her with quivering lips, she sighed; 'now go outside and play _nicely_.' she said calmly, desperately attempting to suppress the despair she felt as she noticed more pieces of mouse strewn around her - once - pristine den.

The kittens nodded hastily and scrambled out of the den before getting into more trouble, shoving each other out of the way to get out of the door first. 'She was so mad!' Tugger chuckled, running into the junkyard, stopping to let Bombalurina catch up with him. 'You're not so bad newbie.' he added softly. Bombalurina giggled and swatted Tugger's head, 'Neither are you Rum Tum.'

'Just call me Tugger, that's what my Dad calls me.' he replied proudly.

Bombalurina nodded, 'Ok Tugger.'

Tugger grinned happily. 'Bet'cha I can run to that can faster than you!'

'Bet'cha you can't!' Bombalurina cried, racing towards the can before Tugger was given the chance. Tugger's mouth dropped open, 'HEY YOU'RE CHEATING!'

Bombalurina giggled mischievously and ran to the can. 'AND IN FIRST PLACE IS BOMBALURINA, CHAMPIONYYY!' she hollered, waving her arms about. Tugger scowled and pounced on her playfully and the two wrestled together, laughing hysterically.

'Get off you big fur ball!' she spluttered, gasping for breath as he sat on top of her chest. 'Not until you say I won!' Bombalurina coughed, 'NEVER!' and managed to push him off of her and sat on his stomach. 'Ow, get off!' he whined.

'Nope, not until you say I won.' she replied, mocking Tugger's tone of achievement.

'Ok, ok, you won.' he said reluctantly.

'And Bombalurina is the best.'

'And Bombalurina is the best ..' Tugger muttered, rolling his eyes.

Bombalurina grinned cheekily and jumped off of him. Tugger scowled and brushed his fur. 'C'mon, let's go find everyone.'

'Kay.' Bombalurina smiled and followed Tugger into the junkyard.

* * *

'Bomby! Are you coming to play with me and Rumpleteazer?' Demeter asked happily, Rumpleteazer popped her head from behind Demeter with an excited grin.

'Yeah!' she beamed. 'Do you want to come Tugger?'

'No toms allowed Bomba!' Rumpleteazer giggled, dragging Bombalurina into a large pipe.

Tugger frowned, 'I didn't want to play with daft princess anyway.' he snorted and stormed off to find Munkustrap and the rest of the toms.

'What're you playing?' Bombalurina asked.

'We're making Jenny a picture for looking after us.' Demeter replied, patting a label from shampoo bottle onto a scrap piece of cardboard they'd found in the junkyard.

'It's good innit!' Rumpleteazer chirped, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she bashed more labels onto the picture, differing from the pristine labels that Demeter had applied so delicately on her side of the cardboard.

Bombalurina nodded, stifling a giggle as Rumpleteazer stared up to her with a goofy grin, a Creme Egg label stuck to her nose. She sat between the two kittens and began shredding pictures from old magazines and placing them onto the cardboard.

'Do ya loike the junky'ad Bomba?' Rumpleteazer asked.

'Yeah, it's great! I love living here already.'

'Me too.' Demeter agreed, her and Bombalurina exchanging excited smiles.

'Oi'm so glad that you both came, it's 'ard bein' the only princess.' she replied sadly.

Bombalurina smiled gently and cuddled Rumpleteazer, 'Well you won't be lonely now, will she Dem?' she asked, pulling Demeter into their little group hug. 'Nuh uh.' she chirped.

'Sorry to interrupt.' Tugger sneered, rolling his eyes. 'But Munkustrap asks if you want to play tag.'

The princesses stared to the shadow at the end of the pipe and exchanged glances to whether they should play with the toms or not, they all nodded in agreement. Demeter picked up Jenny's picture and padded out of the pipe, followed by Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina who were giggling wildly together as their plan to stick as many pieces of paper as they could to Demeter's fur had worked.

Tugger stared at the black and gold kitten in bewilderment, 'Nice look, Demeter.' This made Rumpleteazer and Bombalurina laugh harder, but Demeter took no notice and held her head high, carrying the picture in her mouth.

*** * ***

'YOU'RE IT PLATO!' Rumpleteazer shouted, squealing as Plato swatted his paw at her to tag her back. 'You'll neva' catch me matey!' she giggled, clambering on top of a heap of rubbish.

Plato growled and raced after Admetus, Rumpleteazer was the undefeated tag champion, and he was too tired to even attempt to catch her. 'Ha, I knew it!' she joked, sticking her tongue out at the tom from her trash throne.

'But Teazer i'm tiiiiired.' he whined, throwing his arms down in frustration.

'This is boring.' Tugger said flatly.

'You're boring.' Bombalurina hissed, smiling at him wryly.

Tugger's eyes widened, never had another kitten disputed him. 'I'm not BORING!' he cried, outraged that she'd even suggest such a thing. Bombalurina giggled, 'I was only joking Tugger.'

Tugger frowned, 'You're weird.'

Bombalurina winced, 'No i'm not.'

'I know, I was only kidding too.' he snorted, flashing her a cheesy grin. Bombalurina scowled and unsheathed her claws to take a swipe at him;

'Bed time darlings. Come on you two.' Jenny called.

Bombalurina and Tugger exchanged a quick glance and scampered into the basket. Bombalurina cuddled into Demeter and nuzzled her head affectionately.

Tugger stared at her and looked down at his empty space in the basket. He scowled and wriggled his way next to Munkustrap. The den was silent.

'Goodnight Bomba.' he whispered.

'Goodnight Tugger.' she replied.

**Yeah, really not that exciting, but please don't be put off! Chapter two'll be up soon. Also, I won't be on fanfic again until Monday, I'm going down to Manchester to see Oasis (YABBA! :D) Blehh, I'm only back and I'm leaving again! xD In the meantime, please review and tell me what you thought of it! :)**


	2. Interlectural Hide and Seek

My first kiss? _Well_, I've kissed so many queens it's hard to recall .. Fine. It was Bombalurina. But who forgets their first kiss? It sounds flouncy and stupid, but I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else. I used to get stomach cramps when I thought about it because it made me nervous, I don't think 'sparks flew' when it happened though, that's what Munkustrap said when him and Demeter kissed, but then again, he always does talk shi- whatever Straps. It was pretty cool though. _Very_ cool.

* * *

'Bomba, wake up!'

'Nyergh.'

Demeter frowned at her sister, 'Bomby, please, you're hurting me!' she whined. Struggling to free her arm which was trapped underneath her sister's back.

Bombalurina grumbled and rolled over, freeing Demeter's numb arm, she rubbed it briskly, attempting to force the blood flow back into it.

'Are you coming outside?' Demeter asked politely, grimacing at her dead arm.

Rumpleteazer pounced on top of Bombalurina playfully, 'Oi, wake up sleepy 'ead! Come and make mud pies wiv me and Demmie!'

Bombalurina scowled, but could not hold the stiff expression in her face for long when Rumpleteazer began to tickle her, or 'give 'er a fit of the ticklies' as she called it. She shoved Rumpleteazer off of her and began to tickle her back. Rumpleteazer's high pitched giggle was contagious and Bombalurina and Demeter found themselves laughing like loons too.

Rumpleteazer's laughter began to fade in abrupt snorts as she gasped for breath, 'Roight, let's go make us some mud pies!' she panted.

Bombalurina and Demeter squealed in delight and the three of them chased each other out of the den, the infectious giggling setting in.

* * *

'Jenny can I have a mousecake?'

'No, Tugger.' she sighed, bustling around her cushions with a cloth. It had been weeks after the breakfast throwing incident but she still managed to find stains of food around her den.

'Why?'

'Because you've just had you're breakfast.' she sighed irritably.

'So?'

'So, you'll look like Mr Jones if you continue eating like that!'

'But I'm huuuungry!' he whined.

'Tugger, just go outside and play!'

'I don't want to.' he growled, crossing his arms and pouting.

'Tugger, NOW.' she shrieked, pointing to the door.

Tugger frowned and sauntered out of the den, he would not risk the wrath of Jenny for a mousecake he decided, but she had not won this time. He glared at her from the doorway and collapsed in a state of tremendous boredom in a deserted place of the junkyard, resting his head in his paws as he watched Alonzo and Munkustrap play 'patrolling', the most uninteresting and boring game in existence - in his opinion, anyway.

'Munkustrap, Alonzo, could you come here a minute please?' Jenny called.

Tugger raised his head attentively, why had he not been asked to come? He frowned as he watched Munkustrap and Alonzo stride into Jenny's den. 'Bitches. Think they're so perfect ..' he muttered. What was so interesting anyway? Tugger didn't care of course, he was just curious ...

He padded to the den and edged his head near the door so he could hear what they were saying. He could hear his father's deep voice, 'Munkustrap, Alonzo; Jenny and I think it's time that you learn how to patrol.'

Tugger grimaced as he heard the two toms high five each other and whisper an excited 'yessss!'

'When do we start?' asked Munkustrap.

'Well, today if that's okay with you?' Deuotoronomy chuckled.

'That's fine by me!' chirpled Alonzo. 'But what about Tugger?'

Tugger's ears twitched, _finally - the good stuff!_

'Rum isn't much of an intellectual, dear ..' Jenny trailed off.

Tugger's face dropped sullenly. What did that mean?! Had he heard too much? He rushed to his feet and raced into a pipe, cursing Jenny and telling himself that he wouldn't cry.

* * *

'I don't think that's very fair to say Jenny.' Deuteronomy said.

'I don't mean it like that Deutoronomy, he has charisma and he's a funny little tom, but he's just a tad too young still, I think we should wait a few weeks. And I just assumed he wouldn't be into patrolling and becoming leader.'

'Yes I see, but his time will come.'

* * *

Tugger curled into a ball and closed his eyes, wishing he hadn't eavesdropped on the little family gathering. _What is wrong with me?_He sniffed and wrapped his arms around his body for comfort. He opened his eyes slowly and stared blankly at the dark metal before him. He lifted his head slowly and paused when he heard someone singing, and stared out of the pipe. He glanced around the junkyard to see where it was coming from, and he stopped when he saw Bombalurina sitting peacefully in her own little world, playing with broken necklace that she had found in the junkyard.

'Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do ..' Bombalurina sang under her breath, fiddling with the chain of the necklace to fix it. Tugger stared at her and smiled lopsidedly.

'Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats ..' Tugger joined in with her. Bombalurina shot her head up in surprise and gazed around her, her eyes wide. She glanced upto the pipe and smirked as she noticed Tugger lying in it, his elbows propping the top of his body up and his paws dangling out of the side.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'What's that?' he asked, jumping down from the pipe and padding towards her.

'A necklace.' she beamed, admiring the sparkly gems on the chain.

Tugger nodded, pretending to be interested. 'I've always wanted one .. it's the closest I can get to a collar. But no one throws them away do they? I don't know why anyone would want to throw away a collar ..'

Tugger caught a glimpse of her staring sadly into her lap and his stomach wrenched. 'Sure they do.' he said, handing her his spiked collar.

Bombalurina's mouth fell open, 'Tugger you can't give me your collar!'

'Why not?'

'Because it's _yours_ and what if the catchers get you?' she gasped in concern.

'Wouldn't matter.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean no one would care if I got caught.'

'Sure they would .. what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' he said blankly, distancing himself away from her.

'Tugs, tell me.' she sat next to him and placed her paw on his.

'I'm not an interlectural Bomba.' he whispered.

'What's an interlectural?'

'I dunno .. but whatever it is, it doesn't sound good.'

Bombalurina stared at him sadly, unsure of what to say.

'Why does no one like me Bomby?' he whispered, beginning to shiver.

'I like you.' she said softly. Tugger smiled at her gently, but said nothing, and returned to staring into his lap. Bombalurina shuffled round to face him; she cocked her head to the side planted a small kiss on his lips. Tugger's eyes widened, but he did not refuse her.

Bombalurina pulled away and the two stared at each other, unsure of what had just happened. She blushed and smiled at him shyly. His cheeks were also blazing and he was staring at her with his mouth agape in surprise.

'Ew, queen germs!' he squirmed, wiping his lips in disgust. Bombalurina giggled sweetly and scampered out of the clearing, leaving Tugger sitting himself to recollect his thoughts. He watched her pounce on top of Demeter, and although he was not entirely fond of the black and gold queen, he couldn't help but wish he were her at that moment. He smiled to himself and touched his lips with his paw. All the germs in the world wouldn't destroy that moment.

* * *

'What're you so happy about?' Demeter asked, suspicious of the accomplished grin plastered on her sister's face.

'I'm always happy!' Bombalurina cried, appauled that her sister asked such a thing.

Demeter raised her eyebrow, 'What about yesterday when Alonzo threw you in the mud and you called him a bad word, or when you cried because Admetus broke your comb, or-'

'I'm just happy today.' she hissed. Demeter shrugged it off, her sister was renowned for having a bit of a tempermental nature. Jenny said it was something to do about coming of age.

'Oi, princesses! Ya comin' to play 'ide and seek?!' Rumpleteazer asked, popping up from a cardboard box, which made Demeter and Bombalurina scream and cling onto each other in fear. They sighed in relief when the tabby princess hopped in front of them and giggled sweetly.

'Teazer!' they cried, glaring at her.

'Give it a rest bum sniffa'z! Let's play!' the little princess giggled, bouncing up and down, sticking her tongue out at them.

Demeter and Bombalurina scowled at Rumpleteazer with their mouth's hanging open in outrage - for such an adorable little princess, she had a mouth like a sailor.

'What're we playing?!' Admetus asked chipperly, bounding over to the three princesses, closely followed by Plato and a reluctant Tugger.

'Ow abouuuut .. 'ide and seek ?!'

The group of kittens nodded excitedly and placed their paws on top of one another in a group huddle. Tugger placed his on top of Bombalurina's and the two stared at each other awkwardly, turning away quickly with burning cheeks and embarrassed smiles.

'Roite .. would ya do the honours Plato?' Rumpleteazer asked, sticking her tongue out at the brown and white tom.

'Sky-blue-sky-blue-all-out-ex-cept-from-YOU!'

The kittens all stared up to Demeter attentively, who gazed around them all and sighed before traipsing over to the TSE1 to count. She hated being 'it'. 'ONE ..' The kittens squealed excitedly and dashed into their hiding places. Rumpleteazer scrambled into the drum of a nearby washing machine, Admetus scurried underneath a chest of drawers and Plato dived underneath an old newspaper, covering it over himself like a blanket.

Bombalurina scanned the junkyard to find her own hiding place, 'EIGHT ..', she glanced around hastily and opted for an old cardboard box, not the best spot, but the only one left after the others had taken the good ones and time was running out. The box was pitch black and smelled musty, and she could near nothing outside. Maybe this was a better hiding place than she thought. She sat patiently in the corner of the box and held her breath when she heard rustling, and the sound of padding footsteps inside the box with her. _Oh bast, she's found me._

'Who's that?' she asked anxiously. No reply. She narrowed her eyes and placed her paws out in the air to feel who it was, but she could still not see. She felt a tail dart against her leg and she flinched in surprise. 'Okay, you found me Dem, quit acting like a creep!' she hissed. A paw rested on hers, but she pulled it away hastily. She whimpered in fear, trying to edge her way out of the box, but she was trapped in the corner. The body approached her and she could feel their breath on her neck, she sniffed suddenly, it wasn't Demeter's scent. It was a tom's. 'What're you doing?!' she cried, her body stiffening as she felt their nose tickle hers.

'This.' a voice said softly. Bombalurina raised her eyebrow and paused, before jumping as she felt a pair of lips touch hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, but slightly slevvery, which the tom noticed, and pulled away, ending the moment with one small peck on the lips. Bombalurina opened her eyes, despite not being able to see, and sat in complete disbelief. She felt the body tear away from her and sit next to her.

'By the way Bomby ..' the voice whispered.

'Yeah?'

He paused. 'I like you too.'


	3. Tom Germs and Coming Of Age

**Bugger, I forgot to thank you lovely people that reviewed! Thank you to; musicgal3, PlatoLuvr-08, Tuggers'Lil'Princess, XmewmewLizzieX, SummerRose12, AriaCloudrunner, Lavie Nenharma, Don't know Don't care 38 and ied for your reviews! :) Oh, there's a bit of Alonzo/Teazer in this, I got it from the part in Invitation to the Jellicle Ball when he stands behind her and she swoons - so I guess she fancied him a bit! Anyway ..**

I didn't really know what coming of age was, I thought it was the strangest thing in the world. I actually thought Munkustrap looked hot some days - flipping heavyside. Over a few weeks everything started to change .. bodies, personalities, friendships - the junkyard was a big swarm of raging hormones. Even Teazer had her moments. I liked the fact I was becoming a queen though, and that Tugger was becoming a tom. The strangest thing about coming of age was realising that we were more than friends, I thought he got more gorgeous as each day passed - I fancied him like mad.

* * *

'You kissed _Tugger?!' _

'No, he kissed _me!'_

Demeter cringed, 'That's disgusting!' Demeter did not understand Bombalurina's love for The Tugger, and she quite frankly did not want to, they had never seen eye to eye. This dislike began when he dared her to act like a pollicle for the day and he began to cry so Jenny would give him mouse cakes - Demeter thought he was a brat. Barking like a pollicle was hardly the kind of attention she planned on using to attract Munkustrap.

'Well that's funny, because a little birdy said something about you and Munkustrap kissing.' Bombalurina sighed wryly.

Demeter's face dropped and her eyes widened. 'Who told you?' she squeaked.

Bombalurina tapped her nose and smirked.

'You talking about Lady and the Tramp?' Tugger grinned, walking into the clearing and resting his arm against the bonnet of the TSE1.

Bombalurina beamed as he grinned at her and gazed at him in admiration. Demeter rolled her eyes. 'Makes a change from Beauty and the _Beast_.' she growled.

Tugger scoffed and glared at the black and gold queen, who returned his disgruntled expression.

'Oi, get outta' here furball, this is a QUEEN'S area.' Rumpleteazer scolded, folding her arms and sticking her nose in the air proudly.

'Well I don't see a Queen here.' Tugger replied, looking Rumpleteazer up and down. The tabby kitten, who was half his size, simply curled her paw into a fist and lifted it to the air, threatening to punch him. 'Okay I'm going!' he squealed and ran out of the den. She turned to Bombalurina, 'Ya call 'im a tom?' she chuckled. 'What were ya talkin' about anyway?' she asked, planting herself between the two princess.

Bombalurina stared upto the sky, but could not contain herself; 'Demeter kissed Munkustrap!' she burst. Demeter's mouth dropped open, 'BOMBY.'

Rumpleteazer stared at Demeter with wide eyes, 'Oi ya cheeky!' Demeter's cheeks were burning scarlet and she fidgeted with her paws in embarrassment.

'It's nothing to be embarrassed about.' Bombalurina added, smiling at her sister.

'Yeah it is! Tom's are 'orrible and smelly, I don't know why you'd want to kiss a tom .. they have germs y'know!'

Bombalurina scoffed, 'You weren't like that when you told me about Alon-' Demeter turned to the queen in horror, 'Germs?' she whispered.

'Yuhuh.' Rumpleteazer nodded. 'And don't even start me abowt MATIN'!'

Bombalurina's raised eye-brow dropped suddenly and Demeter's expression of horror was now catalysed by panic. 'What about it?' Bombalurina asked curiously.

'Well .. me Mum told me that if you mate wiv a tom, all these birds and bees attack ya and put an alien kitten in ya' belly!' She cried, pointing to her stomach.

Bombalurina and Demeter exchanged terrified glances. 'Teazer you're a dirty little liar!'

'I am not! It's true, it is!'

Bombalurina stared down to her wash-board stomach, 'I don't want a kitten in my belly!'

'Well 'ats what 'appens! Toms are evil, I tell ya!'

As Bombalurina and Demeter's mouths fell open again, Admetus' head popped round the door.

'Hey, Jenny wants to see you all.'

Bombalurina and Demeter screamed 'GERMS!' and rushed out the door, holding their breaths as the passed Admetus to avoid catching his 'tom germs'; followed by Rumpleteazer who slapped Admetus' nose as she passed.

'OH TEAZER!' he cried, rubbing his throbbing nose.

* * *

'Hello girls!'

'Allo Mum!' Rumpleteazer grinned, pouncing ontop of a cushion.

'Hello Jenny.' Demeter and Bombalurina whispered.

'You're looking a bit peeky darlings, are you alright?'

They nodded timidly.

'Well, I've got some great news!' she beamed. 'Jelly's going to be having kittens, isn't that wonderful?'

Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes, 'Great, more fluff-ball toms to wreck the joint!'

'Rumpleteazer don't be unkindly.' Jenny scolded.

'Sorry.' she muttered reluctantly.

'Also, I just wanted to talk to you all about the Jellicle Ball.'

'YAY, we got a ball?! Can I play that game 'umans play wiv it?' Rumpleteazer gasped, suddenly interested in what her mother had to say.

'No honey, a _ball_. Where you sing and dance.'

'Ohh wot a load of shi-'

'Rumpleteazer! Mind your language young lady!'

Rumpleteazer grinned cheekily and batted her eye-lashes, she could be an angel when she wanted to be, usually only in these situations to avoid getting into trouble.

'Anyway where was I, the ball. Yes, the Jellicle ball is only a few weeks away ..'

'That means yearz!' Rumpleteazer whispered, giggling into her paw.

'And it's extra special because you're all coming of age!'

Demeter and Bombalurina looked terrified and Rumpleteazer pretended to be sick. 'You're going to find mates!' she clapped.

'But the bees ..'

'The alien kit ..'

'What darlings?'

'We don't want to come of age!' Bombalurina and Demeter whined.

'Oh dears, no one stays a kitten forever!' She stared at her daughter who was now attacking her knitting and rolled her eyes, _well_ _maybe they do._

'But Jenny, I don't want to be attacked by birds and bees!' Demeter wailed.

'And I don't want to have an alien kitten growing in my stomach!' Bombalurina cried, clinging to her slender stomach.

Jenny stared at the kittens in bewilderment and then widened her eyes when she realised where this had came from. Jenny, Demeter and Bombalurina stared to Rumpleteazer who was tangled in a mass pink wool. She paused and grinned sweetly, 'Wot?'

'I think you need to be told what mating _really_ is ..'

* * *

'Tugger what are you doing?' Munkustrap asked.

Tugger rolled his eyes. 'Looking for stuff, is that a problem?'

'What kind of stuff?'

'Just stuff. Go bitch to someone else.'

'I was actually going to ask who you were taking to the ball.'

'I dunno.'

'I thought you wanted to be Bomba's mate?'

'I dunno.'

'How can you not know?'

'I dunno.'

Munkustrap growled at his younger brother, 'You are one ignorant little-'

'Ohhh build a bride, bitchtits.' Tugger hissed and stormed past him.

Munkustrap scowled at his brother, 'I _WILL _BE TELLING JENNY THAT YOU SWORE.'

Tugger suppressed the anger welling up inside him and continued to scavenge throughout the junkyard for any interesting finds. He didn't mind being himself, he couldn't stand listening to Alonzo and Munkustrap snapping orders at him, but he wished Bombalurina was with him. Just seeing her smile could brighten his mundane activity of looking for second-hand crap. Mind you, he'd recently noticed that tufts of tan hair were growing around his neck, and a comb could be of use.

A broken pram, food bottles, car tyres which were home to a thrive of insects; general rubbish. He pawed his way through stacks of bin bags, each with nothing of use. He pulled his claw down the stretchy plastic and raised his eyebrows in interest as he saw something sparkle inside it. He peered into the bag and pulled out various strips of leather adorn with silver studs and chains. He remembered the posters from his owners' bedroom walls; they were rock-stars. He bet they had queens drooling over them all day, got given piles of catnip and got their fur groomed daily. He swung a leather belt around his waist and fastened it to fit his skinny stomach, and began to rummage through the, now severed, bag to see what else he could find. Leather gloves - the epitomy of a sex god. He slid them onto his paws and hooked them into his belt. He pouted and twirled at the end of his imaginary cat walk. _What was his name again? Rick Jagger? Well whatever it is - he doesn't compare to this cat now._

* * *

'So we don't get attacked by bees?'

'No.'

'And we don't have an alien kit?'

'No.'

'Okay.'

Jenny rubbed her temples and shook her head. 'So you understand?' The kittens nodded. 'Well, Bombalurina, Demeter and Tugger are all coming of age.'

'Oi, what about me?!' Rumpleteazer snapped, outraged that she was left out.

'You're Father and I think you should wait a few months, honey.'

Rumpleteazer managed a small pout and Bambi eyes, but grinned wildy when Jenny wasn't looking, it was a few months to have the right to act like a newborn.

'So, me and Bomba are coming of age?'

'That's right.' Jenny smiled. 'I'll be teaching you more songs and dances over the next few weeks too.'

'Singin' and dancin', yadda yadda, can we go now?' Rumpleteazer groaned.

Jenny sighed, 'Yes, off you go.'

Rumpleteazer woop-ed and scrambled out of the den. 'C'mon, I'll teach ya's the Gumbie Cat dance!'

Bombalurina grinned excitedly, 'I just gotta do something first.'

* * *

'Hi Bomba.'

'Hey Lonz, you seen Tugger?'

'No, I can't say I have.'

'Hm.'

'So, have you got a partner for the ball yet?'

'Nah, not yet.'

'Strange. Y'know if you'd like to-'

_Oh no, he's not going to ask me._Bombalurina's eyes widened, 'I gotta go Alonzo, I'll see you around yeah?'

'Uh yeah, I guess.'

She shuffled out of the clearing as quickly as possible, how could Alonzo like her? Truthfully, she had always had a little thing for him - she had began to notice how handsome he was a while ago - she felt herself attracted to his maturity and his caring nature. However, she found him a bit _too_ serious and almost arrogant.

And of course, he did not compare to Tugger. No one did. Bombalurina saw him as the definition of perfection. She smiled to herself and leapt atop the TSE 1, pirouetting in graceful movements before collapsing onto the smooth metal of the car bonnet to bask in the sun. She rested her head in her paws and her eyes closed lazily.

'Bombalurina. You know that's not safe.'

She opened her eyes and frowned at the black paws before her. She lifted her head and stared at the tom's body; grey and black tabby striped. Munkustrap. She met his eyes and bizzarely, her stomach wrenched. His eyes were a mixture of concern and comfort and he stood in a rigid manner, his arms crossed across his chest; his stance showed power. She looked away from him in shame, what was she thinking? Munkustrap? Her sister's love? Her own love's brother? Did this always happen to queens coming of age? she wondered; did every tom who once disgusted her start to become hunky objects of her desire?

'Bombalurina?'

'Yeah?' she muttered.

Munkustrap narrowed his eyes and Bombalurina felt her cheeks blaze. 'If you're going to sleep, could you go somewhere else? I just don't want anything to fall on you.'

Bombalurina nodded and scrambled off of the car. He smiled at her gently, 'Oh and I think my brother's looking for you.'

Her face lit up, 'Really? Where is he?'

'In his usual spot, I'd imagine.'

Bombalurina nodded and raced across the junkyard, any thoughts of Munkustrap and Alonzo breezing into the distance as she ran.

* * *

'Tugger!' she purred, staring at his studded belt.

'What do you think?'

Bombalurina grinned and ran her paw across the rows of silver squares. There were a few missing, but it looked good all the same. 'Suits you sir!' she purred. She stared upto his amber eyes and blinked a few times. He looked different. His cheeks that were once chubby from kittenhood were now defined and chiseled. His fur was rough and scruffy and his eyes were glowing with wildness. He wasn't Tugs anymore. He was The Tugger. And he was mighty fine from what she could see.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.' she smiled, staring to the ground shyly.

'Tugger take those off, you look like a robot dominatrix.' Munkustrap snorted, Alonzo guffawing behind him.

'I think he looks very handsome.' Bombalurina hissed, nuzzling his shoulder. Tugger smirked and raised his eye-brows in an accomplished 'told you so' manner. Munkustrap and Alonzo frowned and stalked off into the junkyard.

Rumpleteazer peered round from a trash pile, 'Bomby, can I tawk to ya a min?' she asked gently.

Bombalurina nodded and stared up to Tugger's eyes. 'I'll come find you later.' he said softly, smiling at her.

'You better.' she grinned. She tore herself from his grip and ran to Rumpleteazer. Tugger dropped his arms to his side, shivering as the heat from Bombalurina's body slowly evaporated from his.

* * *

'Whatd'you need to talk to me about?' she asked, jumping ontop of the TSE1 next to Rumpleteazer.

Rumpleteazer bit her lip and shifted uneasily.

'C'mon Teazer, spit it out.' Bombalurina urged sweetly, smiling gently at the tabby princess.

'Alonzo.' she whispered.

'Ooohh!' Bombalurina coo-ed. 'I thought you didn't like toms.' she smirked wryly and crossed her arms.

'I know I don't, but 'e smiled at me today Bomby!' she squealed. Bombalurina grinned excitedly at her friend, but found herself strangely jealous. What was happening? Rumpleteazer was her friend, and she liked Tugger.

'Well that's great Teaz!'

'Ya fink?' Rumpleteazer asked softly, looking up at Bombalurina with wide eyes.

'Sure it is!' she grinned. Rumpleteazer stared back into her lap, hiding the broad grin that was stretching across her face. 'C'mon Teazer, go for it!' Bombalurina squealed. 'We only regret the things we don't do.' Where had that line come from? _Bast - one day you find out you're coming of age and suddenly your Saint Rumpus Cat of the Heavyside Layer._

'Okay.' Rumpleteazer exhaled deeply, bracing herself and collecting the confidence to talk to Alonzo. Bombalurina smiled gently, it was weird seeing the little princess that was always so confident having her shy moments. 'Thanks Bomby.' she whispered and cuddled her. Bombalurina suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of affection for the cheeky princess, and felt their friendship strengthen. She told herself she would not be jealous of her friend, and she would help her as much as she could to get her together with Alonzo. Rumpleteazer hopped off the rusting car bonnet and began primping her fur.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Bombalurina grinned.

Rumpleteazer spun round and waved at her, 'Well that don't leave much, ya dirty whore!' and bounded out of the clearing.

Bombalurina's smile dropped and her paw stopped waving as she realised that Rumpleteazer's miraculous caring side would not last for long, or would be reappearing anytime soon.

* * *

Tugger gazed at her stretching atop the TSE1, unable to take his eyes off of her.

'What's so interesting?' she asked politely.

'Nothing.'

'Hmph.'

'You wanna go for a walk?'

'If you insist.' she said calmly, leaping onto his back and wrapping her arms and legs around his body, snuggling her head into the nook between his shoulder and neck. Tugger spluttered as she crash-landed onto his back, but he didn't mind. He chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his.

'C'mon then.' she urged, nudging his spindly hips with her foot. Tugger raised his eye-brow at her, 'Anything for you my lady.' He began to race hurriedly around the junkyard, Bombalurina bobbing up and down madly on his back, 'T-t-t-t-tugger, you're going too f-f-aaaast!' she shrieked. Tugger turned to her and flashed her a mischievous grin, not noticing the large rock in front of him.

Tugger's pin-like legs collapsed beneath him and he lunged forward, Bombalurina following him. She felt her paws scrape across the ground as she fell and she heard Tugger yelp in pain.

'Tugger, are you ok?!' she gasped, racing to his side.

'Yeah I'm fine,' he replied, a little shaken. 'Are you?'

'I guess.'

She kissed his paw nuzzled his chest. 'I'm sorry.' she giggled. It was then he realised; _I could spend the rest of my life with this queen. _He frowned - what a strange thought - how could such a massive epiphany arise from scraped paws?

Bombalurina narrowed her eyes and stared at him in bewilderment as he gazed into space. 'Are you sure?'

Tugger glanced at her and chuckled, 'Yeah. I think we should walk this time, huh?'

He held her paw and helped her to her feet.

'You excited about this ball thing?'

Bombalurina shrugged. 'Heh, I guess so.'

'You _guess_so?' Tugger asked, somewhat shocked that a queen wouldn't be looking forward to a night of singing and dancing.

'Well, I don't know how to dance.'

'Don't know how to dance?!'

She shook her head from side to side.

'I'll show you. I'm an artful on the dancefloor.' he winked.

'Artful? I was thinking more of arse-'

'C'mon!' He took her paw and spun her round.

'You're a natural.'

'You think?' she asked innocently,

Tugger stared at her waist as she moved. Her curves were taunting him, driving him crazy. She groomed a crimson paw and stared upto him with her hazel eyes which were only a few centimetres away - she'd grown so tall - she was staring straight at him, spell-binding him into her gaze. She looked like a queen, and reflected everything that a queen should be - beautiful, powerful, respected. It was that moment where he realised that he wanted to do more than play hide and seek or dance with her.

'Bomby, fancy going to the ball with this charming, young tom?'

'Who would that be then?'

'I'm being serious.'

'So am I!'

Tugger frowned and Bombalurina giggled cutely. 'Will you?'

'Of course I will.'

'You won't regret it princess.'

'Is that a promise?'

'Cross my heart and hope to die.'

Bombalurina smirked and Tugger spun her round gracefully in his arms. The shadow of their two bodies moving serenely across the derelict mass of the junkyard.

**Sorry if there was a few spelling mistakes at the end of this, but my spell checker wouldn't work :( Grumble, grumble ..**


	4. My Kind Of Girl

**Thank you to you lovely people; SummerRose12, Lavie Nenharma, XmewmewLizzieX, Tuggers'Lil'Princess, musicgal3, jelliclesoul635 and AriaCloudrunner for your reviews! Oh, there's a reference to Pirates of the Caribbean in this - Skimble's been stealing characters from films for his stories! Paha :)**

'Roite c'mon girlies, DOOP DOOP DOOP DOOP D-ROOO!' Rumpleteazer had been teaching the kittens the Gumbie Cat tap dance routine for the past hour, but none of them seemed to be able to grasp it.

'Oi Ad! You're leg's outta' place there!' she scolded, pointing at Admetus with a fierce look on her face. Demeter and Bombalurina glanced at eachother and burst into a fit of giggles - one dance lesson from Rumpleteazer and had she suddenly evolved into her mother.

Munkustrap was watching them from a large pipe, smiling warmly as he watched Demeter dance. There was absolutely nothing sexy or provocative about dancing like a beetle, but her grace was incredible.

'Who're you perving on?' Tugger squeezed next to his brother and sat with him in the pipe and glanced at the group of dancing beetles.

Munkustrap tutted, 'I wasn't _perving_.'

'Sure bro.' Tugger added sarcastically, raising his eye-brow.

'What're you doing up so early anyway, it's not even noon yet.'

'I couldn't sleep.'

'Bast, has heavy side collapsed?!'

'No, but it looks like someone fell from it.' he whispered, gazing at Bombalurina singing her part of The Gumbie Cat. Munkustrap cringed at his brother, _how cheesy is that_, but followed gaze; unable to stop himself from looking at Demeter.

'Who's perving now, Straps?'

'Shut up.' he muttered. 'Have you found a den yet?'

'I've seen a few places, yeah.' Tugger sighed, unable to believe that he'd be moving out of Jenny's den and into his very own in just in a few weeks.

'Well go get it soon before someone else does. I doubt Jenny would want a fully grown tom hanging around her den.'

'Who _wouldn't_ want this hunk of meat hanging around their den?'

Munkustrap raised his eye-brow, glancing at Tugger's scrawny body and burst out laughing. _Hunk of meat?!_

'See, you can't even deny it.' Tugger replied boldly, brushing a tuft of fur away from his eyes.

'Sure Tugger, sure. So is Bomba staying with you?'

Tugger pursed his lips, _Is she? I don't know._He frowned suddenly and scowled at Munkustrap; 'Why're you so interested?' he growled defensively.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you going to try and find all this out so you can just bitch about it to your little boyfriend?' he growled. 'Ohh Alonzo, Tugger and Bomba have a den, let's freakin' sabotage it!' he mimicked wickedly.

'I simply asked to see if you wanted help, but seeing that you don't need it I guess I'll go and 'bitch' to Alonzo.' Munkustrap crawled out of the pipe and pointed to Tugger, 'That's your problem Tugger, you can never let anyone in. You don't want anyone helping you, knowing anything about you. Carry on like this and you'll have no one Tugger. You'll grow up alone and miserable.' He flashed him a final disapproving scowl and walked out of the clearing.

'Alone and miserable? Alone and HAPPY - because I wouldn't have you to .. to-' by this point Munkustrap had left. Tugger escaped a loud growl and banged his paw against the metal, which made a deep clang that travelled along pipe in vibrating motions.

He looked around him. To the group of kittens dancing. Munkustrap and Alonzo patrolling. Jenny, Jelly and Asparagus taking an afternoon stroll; and himself lying inside his empty pipe. Secluded and isolated from the junkyard. He _was_ alone, and he _was_miserable. Why did Munkustrap have to be right all the time? _You could just go down and dance with the rest of them .. no, you'll spoil their fun. You won't let Munkustrap be right. Arse._

'What are you up here all yourself for?' a smooth voice asked.

'Huh?' Tugger glanced around his shoulder and smiled as Bombalurina squeezed next to him. 'Just .. nothing.' he replied cooly, forgetting Munkustrap's words. _Not lonely now Straps .. ha ha ha._

'I'm bored.' she whined, letting her head collapse into her paws. 'Entertain me.' she purred.

'Okay .. what happened when the cat ate the ball of wool?'

'I don't know, what?'

'She had mittens!' Tugger grinned cheesily, waiting for her reaction. Bombalurina stared at him blankly and burst out in laughter, not because the joke itself was funny, but something about Tugger's daft smile just made her giggle.

'That is _the _worst joke I've heard in my life!' she cried through a fit of manic laughter.

'Well it entertained you didn't it?'

'Heh, I guess it did.' she smiled at him warmly.

'You looked great out there. I told you you're a natural dancer.' he grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into what he believed was a semi-head lock, truthfully he just wanted to hold her close to him.

She wriggled from his grasp and lay beneath him, 'Why're you not out dancing out there like a beetle aswell, seeing as your an artful on the dancefloor?' she asked facetiously, batting her eye-lashes sweetly.

'Cos I'd put you all to shame.' he purred confidently.

Bombalurina scoffed, but held her breath as his face moved closer to hers.

'OI BOMBY! Dancin' lessons are startin' again soon!' Rumpleteazer bellowed in the distance.

Bombalurina and Tugger flinched and glanced at eachother in horror, Bombalurina pulled Tugger's chest down to reach her so his ear was grazing her mouth.

'Tugger, help me!' she whispered through gritted teeth. The Main Coone lifted his head and grinned at her broadly, 'C'mon, i've got something to show you.' He grabbed her paw and pulled her out of the pipe.

She giggled exictedly, 'Where are you taking me?'

'Just wait and see.'

'This better not be something stupid Tugger.' she raised her eye-brows, but let him lead her out of the junkyard, curious of what she might see. Her heart was racing in ecstasy as they raced out of the large gates and onto the street, just the two of them. They'd be alone together and it would be perfect - as long as their journey didn't include any of his awful jokes.

* * *

'Where is she?' Rumpleteazer asked frustratedly, tapping her paw on the ground.

The kittens shrugged, too terrified to speak incase she set off.

'Hmph.' Rumpleteazer shrugged. 'I'll catch up wiv 'er later. Roight, first positions!' The kittens leapt into their spots at tremendous haste and stood up straight, waiting for the lesson to begin. Rumpleteazer shook her head and giggled to herself, she knew fine well where Bombalurina would be and she didn't want to spoil it for her, _cheeky mare!_

* * *

Tugger placed his leather adorn paws over her eyes and lead her forward.

'There.' He released his paws and stepped back from her and smiled warmly.

She opened her eyes and stared around in awe. It was a forest - abundant in giant trees and butterflies in the background. It was magical, she had never seen anything like it before - she'd only heard about them from Skimbleshank's stories (and she hoped this forest didn't have any ogres living in it.) Who knew life outside of the junkyard could be so incredible? She was always told it was a massive city, full of humans and danger, but this was nothing like that at all.

'How do you know about this place?' she asked, amazed by her surroundings. She had never seen an area so colourful, the junkyard was so mundane compared to the vivid greens of the trees and the grass.

Tugger sat against the trunk of a tree, 'My mum used to bring me here when I was a kit.' he said softly. He chucked sadly to himself, 'She used to catch birds here, and she'd bring me and Straps to run around. Good times.' he sighed.

Bombalurina stared at him, undecided whether she should ask about her - it had always been a touchy subject for Tugger. Unfortunately, her curiosity overwhelmed her; 'What was she like?'

'I can't really remember.' he cleared his throat awkwardly. _Bast, don't cry you big queen._

Bombalurina bit her lip, _bast, I shouldn't have asked that_. 'Y'know you can tell me anything Tugger.'

He smiled sadly,' I know Bomby, thanks.' He was genuinly thankful that he could trust her. He'd never been able to talk to anyone about his mum, or any of his problems in general. Jenny had always called him a 'hopeless case', and he never saw much of his father after his mother had left. Whenever Tugger wanted to ask about her, Deuteronomy was always too busy to listen. And Munkustrap didn't understand - he was always their father's favourite. But Bombalurina was different, she didn't downgrade him at any chance she could get or find an excuse to leave, she understood his predicament - she was abandoned too. She cared for Tugger, he could see that, he believed that she was the only one who did. Even his mother who he adored couldn't have cared for him much considering she just left one day. Bombalurina was all he had. But all he wanted, all he needed.

She smiled at him softly. 'C'mon let's hunt for stuff.'

Tugger nodded, 'Hey! Me and Straps buried Jenny's treat tins here, we could try find it! Remember Skimble told us that awesome story about pirates?'

'Uhuh?' she asked, raising her eye-brow.

'Well I'll be Captain whathisface .. Sparling! And you could be Elizabeth!' He grinned excitedly, for some reason the forest was bringing back fond memories with his mother who he deeply cared about. Except, she left. She left him when he needed her most, and as each day past, his care for her deteriorated. Any care that rears itself is quickly overwhelmed with hatred and forced out of his head. This forest wouldn't belong to him and his mother anymore, it would belong to him and Bombalurina - who he cared for more than he possibly could. Sure it was ridiculous that a tom who was soon to be an adult wanted to play pirates - but nothing was more exciting than being able to save Bombalurina, his fair maiden, from pirates and get rewarded with a kiss.

'You want to play pirates?' she stared at him in a disgruntled manner, _what's got into him? He wouldn't even play hide and seek when we were kits and now he wants to prance around a forest like a pirate?_

'Why not? C'mon, killjoy.' he flashed her a cheeky grin, and with that, she could not refuse.

'Lead the way, Captain.' she purred.

'This way, m'lady.' he bowed and gestured forward. Bombalurina giggled and held out her paw coyly, which he happily accepted.

Tugger laughed with her, it was the first time he had ever acted himself around her. He didn't have a strange fetish for pirates or anything, he was having fun. To be honest, he'd always felt insecure around the kittens - he had to be cool. But the kittens weren't there, and Bombalurina seemed to enjoy his carefree, but somewhat quirky, nature. They exchanged broad grins and bounded into the forest, enjoying the feeling of grass underneath their paws and the cool air breezing through their fur.

* * *

'Time for dinner darlings.'

Rumpleteazer leapt to the table and her face lit up at the sight of tuna, 'OH! I'm gonna get ya' litto' fishy!' she sang, swiping a chunk and stuffing it into her mouth.

'Teazer, I'm worried about Bomba.' Demeter whispered behind her paw.

'She'll be awl'rite Demmie, she's wiv Tugger.' Rumpleteazer flapped her - tuna covered - paw at Demeter and pulled her into a cuddle.

'That's what I mean.' she rolled her eyes.

'What's wrong Demeter?' Jenny asked.

'Nuffin!' Rumpleteazer chirped, nudging Demeter in the ribs to stop her from telling Jenny about Bombalurina and Tugger's unknown whereabouts - which Rumpleteazer was not sure of either - but she had never squealed on a friend, and she never would.

'No, Demeter,' Jenny emphasised Demeter and frowned at Rumplteazer disapprovingly before turning to Demeter and pulling her face into a sweet smile; 'What is it?'

Demeter stared into her lap and glanced upto Rumpleteazer who was staring at her with wide eyes which meant 'don't tell'. She moved her sight over to Jenny who's paws were placed firmly on her hips and her eyes were reading straight through her and casting some kind of spell which made it impossible to lie; 'Bombalurina's missing!' she squeaked.

'No she ain't, she's wiv Tugger!' Rumpleteazer chuckled uneasily, smacking Demeter on the back as she laughed.

'Tugger's missing too?'

Demeter nodded. 'Na!' Rumpleteazer grinned innocently.

Jenny stared to Rumpleteazer and then to Demeter. 'SKIMBLESHANKS!' she shrieked, scurrying at the speed of light into the junkyard to assemble a search party.

Demeter stared at Rumpleteazer in horror. 'C'mon!' Rumpleteazer grabbed Demeter's paw and raced to the door. 'Oi, ya lazy lot, come and 'elp us find them!' She hissed at Admetus and Plato who were hiding behind a cushion in confusion. Rumpleteazer shook her head, _oh shit, I 'ope they're awlright._ Despite hoping that they were safe, she was more sympathetic knowing that they'd have to face the wrath of Jenny when they were found, a fate which which did not come lightly.

* * *

'Found anything yet?'

'No, how about you?'

'Nope.'

'Some captain you turned out to be!' she chuckled.

'Oi!' he shoved her playfully and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She laughed heartily and snuggled into his chest.

'We should probably go back, it's starting to get dark.'

Bombalurina stared up to him_, do we have to?,_ and nodded reluctantly.

'What way do we go?' she asked, staring around the forest. Tugger followed her gaze and gulped.

'I'm pretty sure it's .. thatta' way!' he pointed to a random tree and grinned foolishly.

Bombalurina's eye's widened. 'Tugger .. where are we?'

'I-I don't know.'

'You don't _know_?' she shrieked. 'Tugger! We're stranded in the middle of some forest!'

'Don't worry, I'll protect you.' he stated boldly, jumping into a 'kung fu' position and pulling his face into a comic sneer in a desperate attempt to make her laugh.

'There's a better chance of the Rumpus Cat popping out of that bush in a dress than that ever happening.' she hissed.

'C'mon Bomby, don't be like that.'

'Like what? Tugger we're lost!'

'Do you know who you sound like?'

Bombalurina's paws were firmly on her hips and she was frowing at him. 'Who?'

'Your sister!'

She crossed her arms and began storming into the forest, huffing to herself.

'Hey Bomby, come on! Where are you going?'

She didn't answer, she wasn't sure were she was going in the slightest, but she would not let Tugger know that.

'Bomby!' he caught up with her and pulled her round to face him. 'You're not going out there alone.'

Bombalurina scowled at him, but noticed the concern in his eyes and dropped her arms to her side. She would only admit to herself that she was being foolish, she was frightened, she never expected her first outing would result in her getting lost in a forest. Tugger wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, 'Everything's going to be okay.'

* * *

'They canny huv gone far, can they?' Skimbleshanks asked anxiously.

'I don't think so, they don't know the city well.' Jenny stared around the street in terror and wept into her paw. 'Skimble, what are we going to do? The city isn't safe!'

'It's awrite love, everything's gonny be fine. We'll find them, they've probably just scurried off somewhere, y'know what kittens ur like.' Skimbleshanks replied softly, a hint of doubt wrenching in his stomach.

'We don't know that! He might-'

'Don't bring _him_ into this.' he spat.

'I can't help it Skimbleshanks, what if the same thing happens to Tugger and Bombalurina? What if he has them already? I couldn't live with myself.' Jenny shrieked, her voice cracking in panic.

'It's not going to happen Jenny.' Skimbleshanks replied fiercely. 'I won't let it, not again.'

'But if-'

'Nae if's, nae but's Jenny. Help me find their scents, they'll be aboot here somewhere!' He said sharply, leaping atop a fence and sniffing the air to catch their scent.

Jenny nodded and began scanning the street, _I hope you're right, dear heavyside I hope you're right._

* * *

'Look, we could stay here.' he pointed underneath a large tree which was shaded by a wall shrubs and wildflowers.

She nodded and lay underneath the tree anxiously, worrying that something or someone was going to ambush them from the bushes.

Tugger leaned against the tree trunk next to her, showing none of her worry. 'I'm so hungry I could eat my leg.' he said casually, scratching his ear.

'Me too.'

'Well me and Straps hid tins of food in one of the tree trunks ..'

Bombalurina's eyes widened 'No way, i'm not looking for anything you and Straps found ever again!'

'I was joking.' he chuckled.

'Hilarious Tugger. Excuse me while I wet myself.' She hissed sarcastically, rolling on to her side, her back facing to him.

Tugger bit his lip, _bast this just keeps getting better_. He had to sweeten her, but how? He'd managed to get them lost in a forest with no food or water. She _always gets so bloody cranky when she doesn't eat. _He had to make it at least a tiny bit easier and more enjoyable, and Jellylorum had always said that laughter was the best medicine ..

'What kind of cat loves water?'

'This is no time to be joking.'

'C'mon Bomby, might as well make a night of it, eh? So, what kind of cat loves water?'

'A stupid one.'

'OCTOPUSSES!' Tugger grinned at her stupidly, but his smile descended as she simply blinked in a state of heart wrenching silence.

'Bomby, I'm sorry. I didn't want us to get lost.' Or did he? He could never be alone with her for more than ten minutes without Demeter or Rumpleteazer butting in.

'I know you didn't.'

'So what are you getting all pissy for? We're out in the forest without Alonzarse and Munkushit, we should be happy.'

She exhaled deeply and buried her head into her paws. Tugger stared at her, he hated seeing her unhappy, _trust you to screw things up as always_. He edged his head to her shoulder.

'Can I tell you a secret?'

'Mm?'

'I'm really happy that you came to the junkyard.'

Bombalurina turned her head round to face him, 'Why's that?'

'Because no one gets me like you do.' For the first time in his life, Tugger was pouring his heart out. It was true, despite what Munkustrap said, Bombalurina had been the only one he had ever let into his head. Into his heart.

'What're you on about?' she scoffed, taken back by his words.

'I'm not kidding Bomby, you've always been here for me and stuff.' he stared into his lap and fidgeted with his paws, _oh man, you sound like a queen!_

Bombalurina was stunned. Is this it? Did he - was he experiencing that strange thing that Jenny had told them about? And was she feeling the same way too? She stared at him and longed to blurt out how much she adored him, how she had always adored him; 'Well, that's what friends are for.'

Friends. Just friends? Surely they had past that stage by now? He frowned, should he ask her to be his mate? He couldn't think of anyone who he'd like to spend the rest of his life with apart from her.

'Bombalurina ..'

She kissed him. Silencing him from his words, which were now drifting from his mind and his mouth completely. All he could feel was the sensation and the warm bliss of her lips touching his. 'I'm sorry for being a bitch.' she chuckled apologetically.

'I'm sorry for getting us lost.'

She shrugged, 'It's not all bad, we're alone I guess. No one annoying us ..' She would not admit to being glad that she was with him, although she had guessed that he had already realised that.

'Tell me about it. What do you think old Straps would be saying to us if we were back at the junkyard right now?'

Bombalurina cleared her throat and burrowed her brow, 'You should not be lying underneath that tree, it is not safe, heavyside forbid that I do not want a minute piece of bark to fall onto your nose and kill you!' she growled in a mock tone of Munkustrap's voice.

They fell to the ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. 'You're my kind of girl, Bomby.'

She smiled and began to groom his fur affectionately. He purred. 'What're you doing that for?'

'The ground's made your fur all dirty.' she said calmly, continuing to pull her tongue against his neck, as if licking someone randomly was the most natural thing in the world.

He grinned and opened his mouth to groom her. 'Nice try buster, I'm on the clean bit.' she raised her eye-brow wryly and Tugger glanced down to his bed of mud. _Nice one Tugs._

'I don't think so, you're lips look a little-' before he finished, he pecked her on the lips, catching her completely off guard.

She tore her lips away and giggled cutely. 'I think yours are too.' She kissed him back, this time for longer, and more romantic.

_Tell her._

_Tell him._

_No, you'll spoil it._

They continued to kiss to the relaxing sound of the trees swaying in the wind, enjoying the warmth that their two bodies made as they touched.

Tugger pulled away and stared at her, his blue eyes catching the reflection of the moonlight. 'Is this what you want?'

Bombalurina nodded and licked her lips, continuing to look into his eyes. She didn't look like cute little Bomby anymore, she looked like Bombalurina, the red queen who's eyes were laced with seduction and desire. Heavyside, he was nervous, he had thought about this for weeks - _what is wrong with you?!_

'What's wrong?' She whispered, nuzzling his chest. 'You want this too .. right?' she asked hesitantly. She felt her cheeks flush, _oh bast - he thinks you're ugly_. She looked away from him shyly to hide her crimson cheeks, but Tugger had already noticed them. He suddenly didn't feel nervous anymore, nothing had felt so right. He held her head in his paws and kissed her sweetly. And between the nerves, fear and the wildflowers; they lost their innocence that night.


	5. Perfect masks

**This chapter is rubbish tbh, I suffered a bit of writer's block with this one (arghh) - so apologies in advance. Thank you to SummerRose12, jelliclesoul635, musicgal3, AriaCloudrunner, Lavie Nenharma, XmewmewLizzeX and em0prYncez for your reviews, you are all awesome :)**

'Just try that last note again ..'

_Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats!_

Jenny pursed her lips in disapproval at the lack of enthusiasm, but noticed Jellylorum's knees were quivering and knew she had to let her rest.

'Perfect. I think we've earned ourselves a well deserved break.' she said hastily, rushing to her, now heavily pregnant, friend's aid.

'Let's get out of here.' Tugger whispered. Bombalurina smirked at him in agreement and they crept slowly past Jenny and Jellylorum, convincing themselves that they would be too caught up in their conversation to notice them.

'Where do you two think you are going?' Jenny asked sternly.

Tugger crumpled his face up, _bast_. He spun round and flashed Jenny a cute smile, 'I'm gonna show Bomby my new den.'

'You are going no where until we have finished rehersals, and that den isn't yours until after the ball young man! And what happened the last time you two wandered off? You got lost in a forest-'

'Ok, ok, we'll stay here.' Tugger rolled his eyes.

'We didn't mean to get lost Jenny, we're really sorry.' Bombalurina said innocently, holding the Gumbie Cats paw in affection. She widened her eyes at Tugger to tell him to do the same.

'Yeah really sorry.' Tugger muttered reluctantly, embracing Jenny in an awkward cuddle.

'Well, it's just I worry. You can do whatever you like when you're adults,' she said wistfully, a small tear rolling from her eye. Adults. Who could believe it? 'I'm sure you can wait a few days hmm?' she said warmly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

'Sure thing.' Tugger grinned. Jenny smiled at them sadly and shuffled next to Jellylorum to continue their afternoon chat.

'What're we going to do now?' he complained.

'Stop moaning you, let's sit up here.' Bombaulurina leapt ontop of a trash pile and smiled at him sweetly as he stared upto her in confusion. He shrugged and sat next to her, watching the movement in the junkyard.

'I can't believe Jelly's having her kits soon.' Bombalurina said shortly, letting her head fall back, enjoying the feeling of the cool wind against her neck and chest.

'I know.' he grumbled, not entirely enthralled by pregnancy or queen business and more interested in her body.

Bombalurina could feel his eyes on her and shot her head up to look at him, 'What do you think she'll have?' Tugger spun round to face the junkyard, pretending to be staring at the first thing he clapped eyes on; Admetus grooming himself. Not exactly the image he wanted to see or let Bombalurina catch him seeing. Bombalurina stifled her giggles and blinked at him nonchalantly as she waited for his answer.

'A pollicle.' he snorted.

'Tugger!'

He chuckled. 'Uhh .. two queens?'

'Y'think?'

'I hope so ..' he sighed. 'We're lacking of them.' He smirked and watched for her reaction, she shot him a disapproving scowl; 'Oi!'

'Kidding, kidding. You're the only queen I need.' He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'You bet, buster.' she grinned.

_Bombalurina, be my mate - ask her, ask her._

Tugger stretched his arms and growled as his body regained it's energy. _Ok. Ask. What's the worst that she can say? Well, no, obviously but .. just do it, man!_

Bombalurina stared at him, his brow was burrowed and his eyes narrowed to the direction of a rock on the ground - it was obvious he was thinking about something. A habit of his which often resulted in dangerous consequences. She glanced over to the main clearing and spotted Demeter and Rumpleteazer waving at her like loons, moving their paws back and forth, telling her to come over.

'About that-'

'Oh bast, I gotta go see Teazer and Dem.'

_Or not_. Tugger scowled. 'You're just gonna leave me here?'

'Stop being a cry-kitty, I need to talk to them about something.'

'What about?' he asked smugly, knowing what the answer would be - _me, of course._

Bombalurina paused, she couldn't tell him about Rumpleteazer's crush on Alonzo; 'Uh .. queen things.'

Tugger's eyes widened, 'Oh. Uh, I'll leave you to it then.' he muttered awkwardly. _Queen things, bleugh._

Bombalurina smirked, _nice one Bomb_. She pecked him on the lips, 'I'll be back soon. Don't miss me too much.'

'I'll try ..' he sighed and rolled his eyes, but flashed her a cheeky grin. 'See ya Bomby.' he shouted, staring down at her.

'Bye Tugs.' she sang from the ground, waving at him cutely.

He breathed deeply. _Why can I never ask her? Why does something always have to get in the way? Is that telling me something .. ? Heh, you think too much. _He shook his head of these thoughts and jumped off of the trash heap, scanning the junkyard to find Munkustrap - deciding he'd annoy him to pass the time.

* * *

'Hey!'

'Allo Bomby!'

'How's the den Dem?'

'It's amazing Bomby, I can't wait to move in.'

'So, he asked you?'

'Yes!!' Demeter squealed excitedly.

'Abowt time too!' Rumpleteazer giggled.

'So what's happening with Alonzo, anything new and juicy?'

'Na not really .. e's not asked me Bomby, what will oi do?'

'Leave it to me.' she winked.

'Oim so excited for the ball!' she beamed.

Demeter and Bombalurina exchanged confused glances, the only ball Rumpleteazer had ever been excited about was the, now battered and scabby, tennis ball she'd played with as a kitten. The term 'late bloomer' Jenny had always dropped around was finally making sense.

'Me too!'

'Hey, we should have a little queen night in before the ball!'

'A queen night?' Demeter raised her eye-brow at her sister.

'Yeah, we could groom our coats, paint our nails ..'

'Eat mousecakes and drink _creame_.' Rumpleteazer added in a posh accent.

They nodded excitedly and giggled. 'Okay, who's den will we go to?' Demeter asked, emphasising den.

The kittens stared at each other in silence and burst out in a fit of excited squeals.

'Oh, I gotta go, I told Munkustrap I'd patrol with him later.'

'Who said romance is dead?' Bombalurina sighed dramatically, flashing Demeter a cheeky smile.

'See you later.'

'Bye Dem.' Bombalurina replied thoughtfully, contemplating her sister and Munkustrap's relationship.

Rumpleteazer shot her head from side to side, making sure that her and Bombalurina were alone. 'So wot's the plan?' she whispered.

'I'll talk to Alonzo for you.'

'But wot if 'e says no?'

'He can't Teaz, how could he say no to a little catch like you?'

'Oi guess you're roight ..'

'A modest little catch at that.' Bombalurina laughed heartily.

'Got that roight! Me and Demmie are goin' over to 'er den to get our noight in sorted after she's finished patrollin', ya gonna come over after?'

'Sure thing, I'll see you soon Teaz!'

'Thanks Bomby, see ya!'

She smiled at Rumpleteazer and stalked around the junkyard to find, 'Alonzo!' she called sweetly as she noticed his black and white coat.

He spun round with a sneer on his face, but raised his mouth into a smirk when he realised who it was. 'Bombalurina?' he asked coolly.

'I need to ask you something about the ball-'

'Ah, finally dumped that scrawny ass and realised who you really want?'

'What?'

'Don't play games.' he sighed.

'I'm not playing anything, what are you talking about?'

'C'mon Bomby, do I have to spell it out? You and me, we could be really something ..'

Bombalurina opened her mouth to speak, but Alonzo shot towards her, kissing her passionately, silencing her from her words. Bombalurina felt her body stiffen. She held her breath as she felt his lips press against hers. She hissed fiercely and tore herself away from him.

'Alonzo, what the heavyside are you doing?!' she screeched, wiping the taste of his mouth from her lips.

'I thought-'

'I came here to get you to ask Teazer to the ball, not to _seduce_ you!'

_'Teazer?'_ He snorted in disgust.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Well, she's not exactly my type.'

'And what is your type?' she hissed.

'Don't make me say it again.' he whined arrogantly.

'I'm pretty sure I could make her your type.'

'I don't think so sweetcheeks.'

'Oh I do, _sweetcheeks_.'

'Enlighten me.'

Bombalurina stared at Alonzo. At his smug expression and his arrogant stature - how could she ever want to be with him? She licked her lips and approached him, etching her body close to his, her mouth a few millimetres from his ear.

'Well, I'll tell Deuteronomy you made a pass at his son's soon to be mate, which could result in suspension from the tribe and losing your status as Munkustrap's right hand man .. and we wouldn't want that would we Lonzy-boy?' she asked, her voice deep and seductive but laced with malice and wicked humor.

Alonzo scowled at her. She sneered at him, 'I thought not. One slip of these lips ..'

'Ok, ok. I'm sorry.'

'And you're taking Teazer to the ball, agreed?'

He nodded reluctantly and shoved past her. She stared after him as he stormed into the distance, her feelings of strength and power quickly dissolving to guilt- what just happened?

'Hey.'

'Hey!' Bombalurina flinched in guilt.

'I was looking for you.'

'Oh, I was just talking to Demeter about the ball.' Bombalurina stared to the ground in shame, Tugger had been lovely to her and she repaid him by kissing Alonzo and lying about it.

Tugger escaped a disapproving 'hmph' at the sound of Demeter's name, but quickly turned his attention to Bombalurina.

'Well, I've got something to show you.'

'This isn't gonna get us lost again is it?' she giggled.

'Na, I promise.'

'What're we waiting for then?' Bombalurina grinned; hiding behind her beautifully crafted mask - behind it were where her true feelings lay - the aching shame and guilt of knowing that she had betrayed both her potential mate and her friend.

* * *

'Are you ready?'

'I was born ready.'

Tugger grinned, he had always adored those cheeky one liners, they made conversation with her that bit more flirtatious. He had only began to notice this recently, and he pined for those moments where he felt that she truly wanted him. He would never admit it, but he hid behind his own mask too - he needed to be adored. He liked attention - he craved it - and Bombalurina gave him it, alright. And this was the perfect opportunity to bask in a sea of glory.

He whipped his paws away from her eyes. Bombalurina gazed around the room and frowned. It was an empty den. _That's not very excit- .._ _**his**_ _den?_At this realisation, she was instantly catapulted into an image her perfect future. She stared at an area of the wall, picturing a shard of broken mirror hanging on it where she and Tugger would groom their fur everyday; and in the reflection would be a large cushion, strewn in felt blankets, where they'd sleep every night, their beautiful kitten wedged between them ..

'You like it?' Tugger asked gingerly, his confidence wilting as he waited anxiously for the perfect moment to ask her to move in, his nerves making his stomach wrench.

'I-I love it.' she beamed, continuing to gawp at it's size and the picturesque view of the junkyard that could be seen from the doorway. _I love __**you.**_

Tugger paused, _why don't you come live with me then?_ The words mincing in his mouth, screaming to be said; 'It's yours.'

'What?!'

_What?! BAST. You everlasting idiot!_

'Tugger, you can't just give me your den!' She gasped - remembering when he gave her his collar. She she grazed her paw against the black leather - which she still wore, despite the wear and tear it had endured over the past months - and her heart began to race.

_Do it, do it._

'It's - It's _our_den Bomb .. well, If you want it to be ours I mean, cos y'know, it's uh, okay if you don't ..'

'Tugs you big idiot, of course I want it to be ours!'

'Really?'

'Mhm. I love it already.'

'Me too.' he smiled warmly. 'Bring your stuff round tomorrow morning then gorgeous and we'll move in for definite after the ball.'

'But what about-'

'It's all sorted Bomby, don't you worry your sweet little paws.' He said smoothly, tickling underneath her chin. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rested his head on hers. 'You still having your queen night?'

'Yuhuh, care to join us?'

There it was - the innocent flirtacious line. 'Hilarious.' he rolled his eyes at her as she stared to him with a broad grin. 'C'mon, I'll walk you to Strap's den.'

_You're too good to me .. I don't deserve you._ 'Thanks Tugs.' she replied softly.

* * *

'WE'RE MOVING IN!'

'Bomba 'at's brilliant news!'

'That's great Bomba!' coo-ed Demeter, rejoicing only at her sister's found happiness, not Tugger's.

'What's it like Dem?'

'It's just .. It's so good Bomby, I can't wait to just settle down.'

'You're going to have kittens?'

She nodded.

'Aren't you?'

'I've never really thought about it ..' Bombalurina's stomach panged in guilt. _Liar, you basically agreed to it today. You're never making it to the Heavyside Layer - good queens don't lie._

'But ya 'ave to Bomby, ya can't deprive your possible kits' lives of meetin' their Aunt Teazer!'

'Course not, are you gonna have kits?'

'If the roight person comes along .. who knows.'

'Can you believe we're growing up?'

Bombalurina narrowed her eyes. _Growing up? _She couldn't help but feel agitated towards her sister's naivety. _What does she know about growing up? Living in her perfect den with her perfect mate - absolutely no lies or betrayal involved. _Her sister wasn't naive - Bombalurina was jealous, which simply encouraged her, already, poorly stomach. _Kiss, goodbye to Heavyside you wretched cat!_ 'I know.' she replied flatly.

'Oi stick in the muds, we've not grown up yet, so let's munch the mousecakes, 'oim starvin'!'

'You're right .. plus we're moving out, let's celebrate!'

They giggled. 'Speakin' of celebrate .. lookie what oi got ..' Teazer pulled a small pouch from her bag and dangled it in front of them with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Catnip?! How did you get it?!' Demeter gawped in glee at the tiny bag.

She tapped her nose. 'Contacts.'

'Oh, and oi stole me mum's nail polish's!'

'Oohh yeah!' Bombalurina chirped, racing over to Rumpleteazer's bag to pick a colour.

'What coloua' should oi use?'

Demeter tore her nose away from the catnip and suggested 'Pink?'

'To make the toms wink!' Bombalurina added, sticking her tongue out mischievously at Rumpleteazer.

'Cheeky .. oi luv it!' she grinned, crumbs of mousecake spilling from either side of her mouth.

Bombalurina smiled wearily at her two friends, her smile fading as she watched her two friends enjoying themselves, but feeling none of the enjoyment herself. _You can now say goodbye to heavyside and your perfect life - you don't deserve it._

* * *

Tugger knocked reluctantly at the den door, wondering why he had come in the first place. He stared to his feet to wait for her to answer. A few seconds past, _deaf bitch - why isn't she answering?_ He raised his paw to the door and stumbled forward as it creaked open.

'Oh, hello Tugger. I wasn't expecting it to be you darling, come in, come in.' Jennyanydots smiled at him warmly and pulled him into her den, clearing her balls of wool from a nearby cushion for him to sit on. 'What can I do you for?'

'I need your help.' he muttered.

'Oh? What with?'

'Well, I was wondering ..' he trailed off.

'Wondering .. ? '

Tugger frowned. _She's loving this_. He sighed, 'If you'd help me get the den sorted for Bomba.'

Her eye's widened, 'You asked her?'

He nodded, unable to stop the smile stretching across his face.

'Tugger, that is fantastic news! Of course I'll help, now come on, we've got work to do!' She squealed and pulled out a tattered bag from the corner of her den. She picked up two cushion covers. 'What do you prefer, coral or terracotta?'

Tugger stared at her in bewilderment. 'What's the difference?'

'Coral is much lighter dear, can't you see it? It's a beautiful colour, matches perfectly with ..'

Tugger's eyes glazed over and he could feel his head grow numb - suddenly this didn't seem like a great idea after all. But he had to do this for Bombalurina - it had to be perfect. As perfect as her.


End file.
